Notes Passed Between Us Four
by Princess Megannish
Summary: The story the Maraduers and the Maradueretts. lol Up Date! 8th Chap.
1. The Start

Disclaimer: I so don't own Harry Potter

These are the lovely notes from James, Sirius, Remus and not so muchPeter.

* * *

**The Bedroom that James and Sirius Share 10:20 p.m.**

Sirius: What are you doing?

James: I was doing what you should be doing studing.

Sirius: Where at home why do I have to study if we'er not even in school. Did you ever think about that? Huh did yea'?

James: Right... the reason you have to study is, cuz' when you get to school and you haven't studied you wouldn't remember anything.

Sirius: Um James...

James: What?

Sirius: If you'd studied you know that 'cuz' ' isn't a word.

James:... I hate you.

Sirius: Love you like a brother two...

James: Do you think Lily will talk to me this year?

Sirius: Well THAT was random!

James: Just answer the question...

Sirius: Don't count on it mate. She may yell, andscream to you this year , but never will I think she will talk to you this year.

James: I hate my life... I hate my life... I hate my life.

Sirius: You need to find your self a girl mate.Oh wait sorry.

James: **I HATE MY LIFE ... I HATE MY LIFE... I HATE MY LIFE...cry**

Sirius: So sorry mate I'll stop writing.


	2. James Journal I

Disclaimer: I so don't own Harry Potter

A/N New Chapttie I know I'm still very new. be nice still trying for a good chap.

* * *

**James's Journal 12:53**

Journal,

Today I talked to Sirius about Lily. He said There was no way me and Lily will ever get together. For once I wish his plan won't work.But By the End of this yearshe has to at least talk to me. I just know it. You want to know how I know that. Ok here it is; I know Lily will at least talk to me cuz' she's is so very kind. Also she saidin our firstyear that 'in your third, year the first time around, I will in fact spend 2 hours with you, with no complans.

I was so happy to have that I still have the writen statment writen by her for ME! Here it is:

_I, Lily Evans, will in fact spend 2 hours on a "date", I will do this on my ouw will when ever I, Lily Evans, wishes._

_I, LILY EVANS_

Sooo happy! I just hope she doesn't pick the night of a full moon. That would be very bad.well now it's 1:04 and I'm getting tired but hey. I'm using a quick quill so if I-i-i fall-as-le-ep. So now I'm gonna...ZZZZZZZZZzZzZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzZ

* * *

Good night readers. Please review. I'm gonna go wach t.v. unless I get 5 reviews in all so thats 3 more to go. 


	3. Boxes

Disclaimer: I so don't own Harry Potter

A/N Ready? I want to thank every one who hase reviewed and I know I said that I won't updat untill I have 5 reviews but what ever I'm in a writing mood today. :) oh and be happy for me cuz' I finally know how to put my hair and a slitghly messy bun! Sooooo happy

James :(I soooo hope no one read my journal...

Sirius: UM... don't get mad but I think they in-vaded you room and looked in you 'Diary'

James: ... "**IT'S NOT A DIARY**"

* * *

**Notes From the Desk of Sirius Black**

_The most important hottes guy on **Earth **_

1. James stresses way to much about Evans not likeing him.

2. Evans dosen't like him and she mostly like never will

3. Remus hasn't writen in 2 days! can you belive that he's completely forgoten all about ME!

4. Every 5 minutes theres an owl from Peter

5. James is still complaing abou the time his mom food posined us, so he wont come with me downto get some of her cooking.But I may go later cuz' here cooking is_ **VERRYY GOOOOOOD**_ and I must have some today.

* * *

"Hey Sirius I think there a letter from Moony in here"holds up two boxes one big one small 

"What the hell are those?"

"I don't looks like boxes to me."

"You and your sarcasum are soooo mean."

" Thank you. Well it's from Moony and the big box is for me but the small oneis for you."

"Is it candy..."

"I don't-"

"**IT IS CANDY**"

"Oh no he should know not to send you candy over summer when I have to deal with a Sirius over runned one sugar."

"Yeah your doomed"

"Thanks"

"I try"

"I know you try to kill me."

"I have not! That was Moony"

"How is it Moony?"

"He gave me the candy."

"Right I hate him."

"And why do you hate me?"

"**_MOONY_**!"

"Yeah, Hi"

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Quick question?"

"Yeah Prongs."

"**_WHY DID YOU GIVE SIRIUS CANDY_**"

"Thought he'd be mad at me cuz' I didn't write for 2 days"

"How could I be mad at you? I didn't even notice."

"Right. Then I'll take back the candy."

"NOOOOO!My candy!"

"I was kidding Sirius."

"Oh"

"So James have you opened your package yet?"

"No."

"You really should you'll love it."

"Ok then, I'll open it now."

"You do that."

"Pssssttt. what is in there."

"You'll see, Padfoot, you'll see."


	4. The Photos

Disclaimer: If I was J.k. Would I be here?

* * *

"It's -it's... Thank you Moony. This is really nice of you." 

"I wont tell don't worry"

"Thanks, mate"

"What is? I can't see past you guys. Tell me what is it?"

"It's photos of Lily but where is she?"

"It's from over summer. You know who we live near each other?"

"Yeah."

"I was able to get some shots of her."

"Oh wow look at this one with her and Piper!"

"Piper is very pretty, Sirius. You know you really -"

"Yeah yeah I know 'I should really be asking Piper to go out with me on a date.' yeah I know"

"Thats not what I was gonna say. What I was gonna says was that since you have to be so, I want to go out her. Do you think I could have a chance?"

"Um..."

"No"

"Thanks. I think, you know for telling me the truth. Also I'm still gonna try.

"You sound like James trying to get Lily."

"Hey mean comparison!"

"Sorry."

"He's right you know"

"SOO!"

"Ok back to the photos."

"Oh, there one of Lily by the lake and one with her in a medow with buterflies."

"Wow she looks so pretty!"

"And she looks so clam, and peaceful."

"Thats cuz there's no Marauders to bug her."

"_**Hey**_!"

"Well it's true!"

"Yeah your right. But just for the recored that was mean beyondall life!"

"And you insalted Marauders&co!"

"Trader!"

"Hey! Thats the one thing I'd never do, trading you guys, thats something not even an unforgivable could make me do."

"Geez. We know."

''Why did you say 'Geez'?"

"Cuz' you gave us that very long speech!"

"Yeah."laugh

"Hey! you guys all pic on me for my speeches and theres NOTHING wrong with them!"

"Ok! God Moony your gonna pop your vain if you don't calm down!"

"My wha-?"

* * *

A/N If anyone can draw then I'd be sooooo Happy if you could draw the photos of Lily that Remus took, I'll evenpost them on here. So please... 


	5. My AN

A/N: So sorry that I haven't posted in a long long time it just frist I was have friends come over for like three days. then I gtot to sick to move then this morring my boyfriend broke up with me. I know that mosat people would be like "oh I feel sooo sorry for you! But DON'T be. you what to know why? Huh do yah? Well if you do here it is... I feel free for the frist time in 4 months! After I read the message I started to laugh. Yes thas what I said 'LAUGH'! I'm so over him and he's just annoying. thats all. :)

Broken free,

Meggie


	6. Turn Downed

Disclaimer: If I was J.k. Would I be here?

A/N Thanks to all who reviewed-ed.

* * *

"My wha-?" 

"Your vain. You have a little vain that sits right in the middle of your forehead."

"Yeah and when ever you get mad or something like that it stares getting bigger the more you get mad."

"Yeah like now it's the size of your head! Ha!"

"Oh so thats why Peter was looking at me funny when I was yelling at him for not doing his part of the Muggle Studies project."

"HAHAHA!"

"Hey stop it, Sirius! Thats not funny!"

"Yes it is! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Sirius..."

"What?"

"Look at how big the V-A-I-N is."

"I can spell, you know."

"AHHHHHHHH! The fluffy is gonna bit us."

"Run away!"

After 5 min. of Remus chasing James and Sirius around the room

"Ok no more of that!"

"I least I burnt off some calories. I soo don't want to be puggy for Piper when I go back to school."

"Oh shut up Remus!"

"No one whats to hear how the skinnky guy is trying to get skinner!"

"Peter your just upset after Melissa turned him down."

"James!"

"Well no duh she did. Peter is so out of her league! I mean she's up there with Ryan and Felicity!"

"You mean the two most prettyiest, riches..."

"Most snobest, most pompus, most slutiest girls in the whole school."

"James your just mad, like peter, because Ryan truned you down!"

"Yeah like when they had just met too!"

"Sirius you shouldn't really be talking! You were one of them before you were sorted in to Griffendor!"

"No I was never like them! And I never will be! They pretend to be friends with Ryan but they all hate her becuase of the way she treats them!"


	7. Dinner

Disclaimer: If I was J.k. Would I be here?

* * *

"Wow Sirius Never thought you had that rage in you!"

"Yeah well it just gets me mad when she was surprised she got in to Gryffindor, she is a leader, but the way she acts sends her to Slytherin. Why we're they ok with her and not me? Why didn't she defended me?"

"One question; why do you care?"

"I don't care, James, I just wonder what our life would be like if they had been fine with me being here. That's all."

"Yeah but when it comes down to it what would you pick? This real life or the other one?"

"Remus, I wouldn't trade you all for the world! You three are ok with me being were I am, even with my past, and that shows true friendship not the kind of friendship that Ryan has on the Slytherins."

"Yeah I don't know why they look up to her like that?"

"It's not manly because Sirius and I are rich and they don't come running around to us. Maybe it's blood?"

"No Sirius is pure Slytherin and you don't see then around here still."

"Attitude. That's what they thrive off. They need a leader who's mean the ones they hate and still mean to the people they're friends with!"

"James, Sirius. Dinner!"

"Oh my mom doesn't know your here?"

"No. Opps"

"Well she'll just have to deal I guess. Lets to eat I'm staving!"

* * *

As James and Sirius slid down the banister, Remus walked and Peter walled. They we're all hungry from the running and drama that happened. So they were just runnning down the stairs as fast as their legs would take them.

" I bet, you Sirius that I'll beat you down stairs!"

"Yeah right you're on!"

Both James and Sirius had trouble staying on the rail do to their long-ish hair flowing in their eyes. James had his hair end right under his eyes, and Sirius had his end right on the top. Finally when they had gotten down to one last flight of stairs James could see an out line of a girl. He couldn't tell who it was.

"**JAMES!!**"

James went flying right off the railing and trough the air! When James's hair finally out of his eyes he saw who the girl was.

"AAAHHH!!!"

And with the girl's scream James fell right on top of her!

"JAMES POTTER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

A/N: AH who is said girl we will find out when I get 4 reviews for one of my chaps posted lately:


	8. Razor Sharp

Ok I realized, with help from reviews, that this is a little hard to follow so I'm going to finally write the way my writing teacher wants me to. I'm also going to find a way to write a list of who wants who and who has who.

* * *

"You don't know how sorry I'm going to make you if you don't get off me!" yelled Piper.

"I-I'm so sorry Piper! I didn't mean too!" James stammered. James rolled of Piper and on to the cold hard marble floor. He didn't want Piper to get any madder, she was all most as bad as Lily.

And there she was the idle of James' affection. With her striking red hair and bright green eyes. Her pale ivory skin and light kissed freckles over the bridge of her nose.

Lily Evans.

"Potter, who on earth comes down stairs for dinner by the railing of the stairs? You could have hurt her!" Lily yelled while picking Piper off from the floor. Her white and yellow flora dress hung low, show a large amount of cleavage.

James grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him up from the ground. "I think I'm in love" he whispered as he got close to Remus' ear. Remus let out a small giggle, as James backed away.

Piper was standing next to Lily fixing her little pink skirt and putting her white tube top back in to place. Her milk chocolate eye bright with laughter at Lily mistake.

"Oh and Remus Lily and I saw you take those pictures of us, and…um well…" Piper giggled at Remus.

"Oh my… I didn't know you could see me." Remus blushed.

"Wait… 'and' what?" Sirius blurted out while glaring looking at Remus' dark red face and rolled his eyes, Sirius never blushed.

" Haha um well me and lily both want copies. Hahaha" Piper giggled back nervously, never taking her eyes of Remus.

"Only if you promise not to get mad at me for taking them, Lily." Remus truned to Lily.

Lily was looking around at the Potter Mansion. The pictures were of tall beautiful witches and wizards. All with either raven black hair and bright blue eyes, or caramel brown hair and grey eyes. They were all so proud looking. Lily knew for sure that James had all of these treats.

Then she saw it. James' picture, hung in a solid gold frame. He was in what looked like the main room of a cruise ship. There was a mermaid in an almost rusted metal. He was in a navy blue Polo, and white dress pants with gold dog tags.

"Lily. Remus asked you if you're mad at him for taking the pictures of you and Piper." James said after Lily's lack of a response.

Every one was looking at her so Lily said the only thing she could, "Ok I wont be mad. When we get to Hogwarts we'll talk about size and colors. Ok?"

"Oh yea sure." Remus said looking away from Lily and back over to Piper.

"JAMES, SIRIUS, REMUS, PETER, LILY, AND PIPER. DINNER!" James' mom yelled from the dinning room.

* * *

Peter was the first to run off, being the fat one, then Sirius followed by a pair of Piper and Remus chatting about different kind of lighting used for cameras.

That left James and Lily in the front room.

"I saw you looking at my Picture." James noted looking up at his picture.

"I wasn't looking at any one of them in particular. I just was looking around. The only pictures in my house are of me and my sister." Lily regretted saying the last part. She hated telling James any thing that had to do with her personal life. It was bad enough that they had to go to school together, and that every day the question' Lily will you go out with me' from James.

"Oh those Pictures, the ones of me a Sirius are in the room we share" James in staly telling her that him and Sirius Shared a room. He was worried that she'd think it was so child like to have to share a room.

"Oh that must be fun. Like a very long sleep over." Lily was shocked that she could really talk to James Potter with out yelling.

"Lets go get dinner you and piper must be starving" James said walking toward a large blue painted hallway.

"Oh no me and Piper should be getting back. My mom doesn't know when we're going to be back." Lily said staying in the front room.

"You could write to her, or call her. I know you have a cell phone. I've seen you texting Piper during Charms." James said with a repressed smirk on his face.

"Oh I guess I could." Lily stammered while ripping out a little white razor cell phone out of a little pocket. "Hello? EEEWWW it's you… put mom on… mom? Hey can me and Piper stay over at our friend house a little longer? Yea we'll have dinner here. We can?! Ok thanks mommy… love you too bye." And with that Lily slamed the phone shut.

"Your friends house?"

"Ja-Potter, I have never hated you more."

* * *

Blablahblah I know 1 it's taken oh so long to update and 2 I know they did have razor cell phones in the 70's. I don't care, I think Lily would have one so I gave it to her.

Lily: Thank you Meggan! I love Holly soooo much!

Meggan: You are welcome! sorry Bill Engvale fans.


End file.
